


非典型包养

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本RPS向创作合集 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Ben Affleck
Series: 亨本RPS向创作合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834831
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

本最近不太开心。

作为公司的大老板、人人见了面都要噤声礼让三分的总裁，基本来说，只要他踏入自家的大楼，所有人都是要围着他转的。他不仅仅是这里的绝对话事人，同时也是公司里大部分女性的绝对理想型，他知道不少女孩子都以能够被他看上为人生理想。对此他倒没有太大的想法，能够让大家以此为目标着重仪表是好事，这有助于提升公司形象。也正是因为他这么多年来都没对谁动过真情，因此冷酷总裁的形象才更加深入人心。

倒不是说他真的眼光太高或是性冷淡什么的，他只是太忙了。他可是坐拥一家大企业的总裁，每天起早贪黑地工作，全身心都献给了自己的公司，他哪有时间陪别人谈一场电影里的那种唯美恋爱啊。虽然他非常想，但是他实在没有这个时间和机会。有时候他也会想，没有和天真单纯的女孩子谈过恋爱的总裁不是合格的总裁。

不过没关系，我是总裁，我还有很多的钱。每次一想到这点，本的那点小烦恼就烟消云散了。

但是最近来的一位新员工破坏了本一直以来的好心情。

这个让本不开心的罪魁祸首就是那位空降的业务经理亨利，他甚至都不记得自己什么时候就签署了人事递交的申请让他入职了。自从他进入企业的那天起，公司里女孩子们的焦点就转移了一大半到亨利身上，他长相英俊，身材健壮，素养优秀，业务熟练，背景神秘。大家私下纷纷传说他绝对是那种不肯接受家族安排自己出来打拼的什么贵族少爷，但是亨利本人对此三缄其口，一律以微笑回应。

这让亨利在众人眼中有了更多的闪光点。虽然大家一如既往爱戴着他们的冷酷总裁，但是大家显然也很喜爱像太阳一样散发优雅光芒的亨利。

本每次假借巡视路过亨利所在办公室那层的时候，都能看到一群人围着亨利聊这聊那，而亨利桌上堆满的零食也十分刺眼。

那些零食都是本爱吃的，但是为了维持总裁的形象，本都只能藏起来偷偷地偶尔吃一点解解馋。而现在，这个人就凭借一张脸光明正大地吃他不能吃食物，做他不能做的事。

这太过分了！这样企业还能好好运作吗？企业不能正常运作的话怎么赚钱？赚不到钱的话他还怎么做总裁？

他的企业不能就这样毁在一个来路不明的业务经理手里！

“咳咳……”本咳嗽了两声，背着手踏进了亨利的办公区域。

“老板！”大家回头看见总裁到访都吓了一跳，纷纷做鸟兽散，只有亨利，他不慌不忙地退开椅子站了起来，回转身面对着本。

“阿弗莱克先生。”亨利维持着恰到好处的微笑直视着本，向他问候着，“有什么事吗？还劳烦你亲自到访。”

竟然叫他阿弗莱克先生而不叫他总裁先生或者老板？这个员工真的好特别——

特别的讨厌。本把这句话留在了心里，他是一个非常有家教非常懂礼貌的总裁，因为私人原因随意训斥员工不是他应该做的事。

“没什么事，”本打量了一圈，发现大家都在偷偷地打量着他，他可能不知道对公司里的女孩子们来说，全公司长得最好看的两个人站在一起的画面有多养眼，“你晚上有时间吗？”

“阿弗莱克先生是要约我吗？”亨利咧着嘴笑出了牙齿。

“什么？什么约你？”本懵懵地反问了一句后才反应过来，他好像被这个新员工调戏了。

“我现在是要跟你谈工作！”他的口气立刻换上了常用的冷静，试图在短时间内重拾作为总裁的威严，“晚上有一个应酬，听说你业务熟练，你陪我去吧。”

“好的，阿弗莱克先生。”亨利到最后也没改口叫本一声老板或者总裁什么的，这让本更不开心了。他悻悻地回到了自己的办公室，想着反正晚上有亨利好看的。

他并不是真的需要亨利陪他出席这些应酬，他只是需要找个人帮他挡酒。本的酒量不是不好，他只是沾了酒精以后会变得……不那么像总裁。而为了防止这种意外发生，他必须带上一个自己公司的人的才行。

然而他没有想到，这个传说中的业务熟练的人……是真的很熟练啊！他用完美的说辞和行动替本挡掉了大部分不必要的酒精攻击，这让在场其他公司的总裁都以为亨利是个什么大人物，而且，而且——本打量着亨利周到的礼数——他看着真的很像个大人物，虽然年纪比自己轻，但是不管是阅历还是经验，都比自己成熟很多似的。就连在场不知道谁安排的那种“独属总裁间”的情趣，他都比自己应付的好。

毕竟每次本看到这种被喊进包间的模特们和公关们就浑身不自在，有些和本比较相熟常有生意往来的人虽然熟知本这个别扭的性格，但还是每次都乐此不疲地想用这件事来试探本的反应。

“哈哈哈哈，阿弗莱克先生，你这样看着可一点都不像个总裁啊……”

本在大家的调笑间拘谨地看了一下，除了他自己之外，所有人都是一左一右都黏着个女孩子或男孩子，就连亨利这样一个业务经理都搂得比他顺手，而且他端起杯子喝酒的样子，比他还要像个总裁。

他闷闷地灌了两杯酒，在酒精发挥作用的当下随便找了个要去洗手间的借口摇摇晃晃地离开了包间。

没想到亨利立刻就跟了上来，他从后面追上来扶住站立不稳的本，本抗拒了两次没成功后，也就随他去了。反正他是总裁，别人照顾他是应该的。

他扶着本到了个通风比较好的地方，想让他吹吹风驱散点酒气，却不想刚找到地方坐下来，本就小声地开口了。

“我可是总裁啊……”

亨利完全没有想过平时在公司里总是板着一张脸的总裁喝醉了竟然是这样的表现，他勾起了嘴角，哄着难过的老板。

“是是是，你是总裁。”

“为什么他们一点都没有对待总裁的自觉呢！”本靠在亨利的肩膀上，委屈地流下了眼泪，“竟然说我一点都不像总裁……”

“可能因为你确实不像个总裁。”亨利一下下地拍着本的背替他顺着气，说着他认为的大实话。

“我哪里不像个总裁了？我每天都这么严肃，这么多年来连吃顿汉堡都要躲起来偷偷吃，就是为了保持我总裁的形象……”

“这都不是重点。”亨利听完本的话笑出了声，“你看，你不谈恋爱就算了，出来应酬还不肯应付别人帮你找的乐子，甚至还不肯包养两个小明星，哪有总裁像你这么当的？”

“包养人是要花钱的好吗！”本一听到和钱有关的事情，酒就醒了大半，他甚至都忘了问亨利怎么会对他了解得这么清楚，连他一直没谈恋爱这件事也知道。他只是严肃地看着亨利，指责道，“钱很难赚的，怎么可以浪费在这种事情上？”

“也未必一定要找明星，我只是举个例子，”亨利又搂过了还在轻微抖动的本的肩膀，让他靠在了自己身上，“但是我保证，你再完成这一项的话，你的总裁形象会更有说服力的。”

“哪有那么多人等着被包养啊……”

“你可以先包养我试试，找一找那种总裁包养人的感觉，练习一下。”

“那我包养了你，你能帮我做什么？”本转着眼珠思考起来，只因亨利说的话实在太有诱惑力了。

“我除了完成日常的工作之外，还可以兼职做你的健身教练，也能帮你买汉堡和零食，对你唯命是从，在别人面前稳固你的总裁形象。”

总结来说就是，他想做什么都可以。

“而且，我很便宜的。”亨利又补了一句。

本盯着亨利诚恳好看的眼睛，脑子突然嗡地一声后，他鬼使神差地从西装外套的暗袋里掏出了支票本和笔，撕了一张一起递了过去，然后又非常总裁式地给亨利甩下一句：

“要多少钱，你随便填！”

他豪气地扭过了头，在听到亨利拔出笔盖的声音后，又小心地把脑袋凑了过去讨价还价。

“那个…不要真的随便填啊…总裁赚钱也很辛苦的。”

亨利大笑着填了个数字，在看到本放心地拍了拍胸口后，忍不住伸手去揉了揉他的脑袋，却被本一脸不开心地躲开了：

“我可是总裁，总裁的头不可以随便乱摸。”

“好好好，不摸头，”亨利偷偷地把写好的支票又塞回了本的口袋后，伸出手搂住了他，“那摸别的地方可以吗？”

本把头靠在亨利的胸前，向上偷瞄着他。这么近距离看起来的话，亨利实在长得端正又英气，而且他的身材真的很好，靠在他身上舒服极了。这么想想，这包养费花的也不算亏。他认真思考了一下亨利刚才的问题，决定暂时不计较这个人最近吸引了全公司注意力这件事了。

“我说可以的时候才可以，”他打了个哈欠，醉意和倦意又一起涌了上来，“我现在是你的金主了…你得听我的……”

“都听你的。”亨利的笑容从头到尾都没有撤走过。

“我是金主……我是总裁……”

本迷迷糊糊睡着前，亨利唯一能听清的，就是他不停念叨的这两个句子。


	2. Chapter 2

亨利伸着懒腰醒来的时候，发现本正缩在床的另一边，黑着脸看着他。

“你倒是睡得很舒服嘛——”本气呼呼的，带着明显的起床气，“为什么你会在这里？”

“因为你昨天喝醉了，是我负责照顾你的啊。”亨利拉过枕头让自己舒舒服服地靠在了床头。

“那…为什么我们都没穿衣服？”

“我总不能让你穿着脏衣服就睡觉吧？”

“那……那……”本又那那那了半天，才想起要说的话，“那你为什么要和我睡在一起？”

他的家这么大，有这么多可以睡的客房，为什么偏偏要睡在他这个大总裁的旁边？他到底有没有把他的老板放在眼里？

亨利对这个问题有点莫名，他翘着嘴角质问着本：“你忘了吗？你包养了我。”

本脑子里的神经“叮”地一声接上来，昨晚的记忆慢慢浮现。他，作为一个极具自制力的总裁，竟然真的在喝醉酒以后做了花钱包养别人这种不可挽回的事情。包养就包养吧，对象还是个男人，而且还是他的下属，这太糟糕了！他烦躁地揉了揉头发，本来就没了造型的头毛现在看起来更是毛茸茸。

但没关系，他是总裁，总裁做这些事是可以被原谅的。

“所以……我睡了你？”本不带任何关心的开口，他想，这才是一个总裁该有的样子，亨利一定会被他的冷酷吓到的。

“你觉得呢？”亨利反问了本。他不仅没被吓到，还大大方方掀开被子坐了起来，滑下去的被子只剩一角遮住了敏感部位。

本看了看亨利的脸，又看了看亨利的肌肉，想象了一下自己把亨利压住后这样那样的画面。这场景太过刺激而且怎么想都实在难以成立，于是他红着脸避开了亨利带着笑意的目光。

“我觉得没有……”本想了一想，又赶紧补充，“有…也没关系，我会负责的。”

“你怎么负责？”

“我可以给你钱，”一想到钱，还有昨晚那张已经签出去的支票，本的声量立刻没那么嚣张了，“但你不要以为我非常非常有钱就狮子大开口，我的钱……”

“都是很辛苦才赚回来的，我知道。”亨利好笑地看着这个总是嘟囔着赚钱很辛苦的总裁，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，而这次，还处于恍惚状态的本没有躲开。

总裁的视线飘忽不定地转了一圈，最后还是没忍住扯过被子把亨利的下半身盖了个严严实实，虽然大家都是男人，他有的自己也都有，但是他们又不熟，就这么赤裸相对实在很奇怪。不过现在，既然他的钱已经花了，包养关系也成立了，那他作为包养人，还是要承担起责任。这是他多年的总裁生涯中培养起的优秀的道德观，男人，一定要为自己做过的事负责。

“既然我现在是你的金主，那我要跟你约法三章。”

亨利手枕在脑袋后又靠在了床头，他认认真真地看向了本：“你说。”

“首先，昨晚发生的事绝对不可以说出去——”毕竟那种委委屈屈的样子有损他一直以来树立的总裁形象。

“当然。”

“其次，在公司的时候，你不可以在别人面前表现出我和你之间的不正当包养关系，我身为总裁，其实是很反对办公室恋情的——”

“好的。”亨利爽快地答应了他，这让本的心情更好了一些。

“还有，我虽然是你的金主，但钱也不是随便花的，我为你花的每一笔钱，都一定要有明确的用途——”

“没问题。”他的情人再一次打断了他，但是看在他对钱没什么要求的份上，本的心情也就更加愉快了。

“最后，”本想了半天也没再想到什么要定的规矩，于是直接转了个话题，“我饿了。”

“我去给你做早餐？”亨利抬起了上半身搂过了还有些懵的本，这种宠溺的感觉吓的本一动都不敢动，直到亨利终于抱够了才放开了他。

本看着亨利的脸就是移不开眼睛，只好跟着他的问题后知后觉地点点头。

等他洗了个澡回到楼下的时候，亨利已经用冰箱里仅剩的材料打造出了一顿看着还不错的早餐。本吃了两口炒蛋后发现，不仅是看着还不错，吃着也很不错。作为一个生意人，他盘算着这钱花的还是很值的。他在亨利不间断的注视下吃完了早餐，虽然宿醉的缘故让他还有些头痛，但作为一个敬业的总裁，他觉得自己还是有必要去公司露个面报个到，否则带头旷工的风气一旦传开来就很难收场了。

他把盘子里的东西吃的干干净净以后，又恢复了平时的冷峻看着亨利，“我现在要去公司，但是我现在的状态不适合开车。”

“好啊，”亨利也把手交叠着放在桌上看着他，“我载你去。”

“可是如果被人看到你开车送我去公司……”

“到了停车场以后你先进公司，我等你离开之后再自己走到公司正门进去，这样可以吗？”

这个亨利实在太贴心了，本十分的感动，觉得自己运气真好，第一次就遇到了这么好的情人，他甚至都不计较情人是个男人这件事了。他开开心心地换好了衣服带着亨利往车库走去，却被亨利拉去了另一个地方。

当那辆全球限量版的跑车出现在本面前时，本结结实实地被吓了一跳。

“你昨晚偷了辆车？”

“……”亨利看着本瞪大的眼睛哭笑不得，“这是我的车，不然你以为你昨晚是怎么回来的？”

“你……你的车？”本狐疑地打量着亨利，他的企业可是做正经生意的，每一分钱都是清清白白赚回来的，他可千万不能和不正经的人沾染上半点关系，“你以前是做什么的？”

“帮家里人打打下手，”亨利牵着本走到了车身前，“能买得起这种车，主要也是父母的生意做得比较好。”

“噢——那你的父母是做什么生意的？父母赚钱也很辛苦的，不可以随便……”

“就是点小生意，”亨利看着本写满疑问的眼睛，“怎么，你开始对我的家庭情况感兴趣了？”

“没有！”本立刻拉下了脸，对于自己作为金主的权利总是被质疑有点不高兴，“我……我作为金主，打听一下情人的背景怎么了？”

唉，本的内心叹了口气，这个情人什么都好，就是气场太强了，他觉得自己不大压得住。不过转念一想，第一次就包养一个这么有挑战性的人，对他未来的总裁之路有好处，毕竟在如何当一个合格的总裁这条道路上，他还有很多需要学习的。本这么宽慰着自己，又默默绕着跑车走了好几圈，最后在亨利鼓励性的眼神示意下把手放了上去。限量版就是限量版，真是越看越喜欢。

“喜欢吗？”亨利拿出车钥匙走到了本的身边。

“喜欢也没用，”本叹着气摸了摸车顶后才把手拿开，“现在有钱也买不到了。”

亨利看着本惋惜的表情，伸过手摸了摸他的脸，又把车钥匙塞到了他的手里，“送给你开。”

“送……送给我？！”本不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，这人不是他包养的情人吗？怎么现在感觉反过来了？

“你是我的金主，哄我的金主开心是应该的。”亨利像是完全明白本在想什么似的，用听起来非常有道理的话打消了本的疑虑。

话是这么说，可是……

“你是在以退为进要我给你钱吗？”本为难地开口，其实他觉得自己是个很好说话的人，有什么想法都可以拿出来大家商量嘛，就这么让他猜，很累的。

“这样，我等下就让人帮你办一张卡，不是那种没额度的！是有额度的，你可以买点喜欢的东西，但也不要真的随便什么都买……”

“我不要钱。”亨利直白地回答。

“那……你是在暗示我应该给你买栋别墅吗？”本看着被他攥在手心里的车钥匙舍不得放手，但是一想到这辆跑车这么名贵，亨利也许是想用跑车换一栋别墅什么的，他又有点心疼自己的钱。虽然他是个有钱的总裁，但别墅也不是说买就买的。

“不用买别墅，”亨利的声音温柔而善解人意，“我知道你赚钱很辛苦，要不然我就委屈一点，暂时先搬到你现在的别墅里来住？”

一听亨利并不要他花钱买新房子，本就又立刻开心了起来，当即表示这个提议非常好。只是他万万没想到，他包养的这个情人行动力高得离谱，当天晚上，亨利就打包好了东西正式搬进了本的家。

本坐在沙发上，看着在屋子里忙进忙出的搬家公司，觉得亨利实在太讲究了，搬点生活用品而已，为什么这些搬家公司的工人也非要一个个西装革履的，而且对亨利的态度也是毕恭毕敬。

“我觉得……”他跷着脚，很有腔调地对着亨利开口，“你做事很有效率，我希望你以后可以把这种行动力用在工作上。”

如果公司里每个人都能有亨利这样强大的执行力，那他公司的前景一定会一片光明的。身为一家大企业的话事人，本为拥有亨利这样的员工而感到欣慰。

“好的，阿弗莱克先生。”亨利停止了对搬运工的指挥，走到了本的身边坐下。

“还有，你以后在别人面前要叫我老板。”

“没问题，阿弗莱克先生。”他搂住了一本正经的本亲了一口。

“最后，我希望你不要在别人面前随随便便地亲我，我是一个总裁，我……”本推开了亨利，却又被他一把抱住压进了沙发里。

“都听你的，阿弗莱克先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

总体来说，在包养了亨利后的一段日子里，本作为包养人还是十分开心的。第一，他非常喜欢亨利送给他的跑车，自从有了这辆车，他觉得自己总裁的形象更完整、更立体了；第二，亨利是个称职的厨师，每一顿都能让本吃得非常满意；第三，亨利是个非常体贴的情人，虽然本也确实觉得既然是包养，就应该发生点肉体关系，但是他觉得现在还不是时候，他不想吓着亨利，亨利也十分善解人意的迟迟未开口，哪怕他每天都把本吻得七荤八素，也会在差不多的时候就停止。

等他忙完这一阵，一定要好好奖赏亨利。他这么想着，又找了借口巡视到了亨利这一层。果不其然，亨利依旧是大家关注的焦点。

他看到办公室里那群围着亨利的男男女女就一肚子气，这个男人，有没有一点身为被包养人的自觉啊？虽然自己确实说过在公司里不可以表明他俩之间有关系，但是，那也不代表他可以当着自己金主的面和别人勾勾搭搭招蜂引蝶啊！

“亨利，”本又出现在了办公室的门口，用冷淡的声音喊着话题中心的人，“你来一下我的办公室。”

说话的全程他都面无表情，当然，他本来平时就没什么表情，高兴和不高兴大家也不太分得出来，能不能猜到总裁的真实心情全凭运气。

而亨利只是说了句好的以后就默默跟在本的身后跟他进了电梯。

全公司都知道老板看这个新来的员工不太顺眼，最近更是借着“关心一下大家的工作状态”这个理由整天来这一层晃悠。大家都在心里默默为亨利祈祷，不知道老板今天又要用什么花招来为难他。

但当电梯关门的时候，情况又发生了变化。几乎是关门的同时，亨利就将本抵在了门上，亲吻落在了他的唇角。亨利的动作突然，手劲也很大，本不敢弄出太大的动静挣脱，这要是让别人看见，他还怎么做公司里那么多少女的理想型？本没有办法，力气又没有亨利大，只好勉勉强强将手顶在两个人之间：

“会有人看见的……”本想让自己的抗议听起来没那么惊慌，但是亨利却没有理会，他反而吻得更深入，另一只手也扯开了总裁穿戴得体的西装往衬衫下探去。

直到楼层到达的提示声响起，亨利才放开了本，门一打开，耳朵根都红透了的本几乎是逃命似的躲回了办公室，而亨利若无其事地跟了进去。

“你你你…”本锁上了门又放下了窗帘，惊魂未定，“万一被人看见怎么办。”

亨利从后面抱住了在这个密闭空间里仍在四处环顾的本：“不会有人看见的。”

“咳，我现在有很严肃的事情要跟你讲。”本拿出了总裁的语气示意亨利放开，亨利有时候对他实在太没大没小了，这让他很无奈。

“你讲。”亨利放开了本，他拉了拉衣服，率先拉开一张椅子坐下，好整以暇地看着他。

“你让我很不开心。”

“是吗？”

“你知道你哪里做错了吗？”亨利不甚在意的语气让本大为光火，他拍了下桌子，又扔出一句质问。

“唔，不知道。”亨利对本没头没尾扔过来的罪名不以为然。

“你不可以在被我包养的情况下还这么受欢迎，”本见亨利一点要反思的意思都没有，更加生气了，“你现在被我包养了，你要注意你自己的言行举止，你——”

“其实我会这样，是有原因的。”被总裁“训斥”的人打断了本滔滔不绝的斥责，表情显而易见的失落了起来。

“都是因为我们的包养关系出了问题？怎么说呢……”亨利用手撑着下巴，假装思考的样子，“它不够稳固，让我没有安全感，所以才必须从其他的人际交往中获得弥补。”

“怎么不够稳固了？”本是个求知欲旺盛的好老板，他非常乐意和亨利探讨这方面的问题以加深对彼此的了解。

“你知道包养关系里最重要的是什么关系吗？”亨利循循善诱，企图让本自己开窍。

“我不知道，”而本却只是翻了个白眼坐在椅子上转了两圈，“我又没有包养过别人。”

“是性关系。”

亨利的神情十分郑重，而本觉得亨利说得对，于是他非常赞同地点了点头。

“没有性关系的包养不是完整的包养，”亨利拢着眉头，没给本说话的机会：“我们俩现在这样的包养关系是不健康的。”

“而造成这种问题的人其实是你，都是因为你的不够主动才会变成这样的。”

“你现在知道你错在哪里了吗？”

“我……我不知道……”本被这一连串砸下来的话给问懵了。难道真的都是因为他做得不够好吗？可是这也不能怪他呀，他毕竟没有经验嘛。

亨利看起来非常失望地摇着头叹了口气，没再说什么就站起身作势要离开。

关门前，他又丢给本一句话：

“我给你点时间，你自己好好想想。”

本当场愣住了，想……想什么？他是总裁，他想什么时候发生性关系就什么时候发生性关系，什么时候还轮到亨利来对他指手画脚了？而且——而且他要是真的很想要自己睡他的话，完全可以开口嘛，他一定会满足亨利的，现在这是个什么态度！他也是照顾到亨利的情绪才迟迟没有睡他的，这个人怎么非但不领情，还对他发脾气？

今晚，就今晚好了。本握着拳头暗暗下定决心，今晚，他就要给亨利展示一下自己自己身为总裁在各方面的优秀能力。

为此本下班的时候特意自己先开车离开绕去了比较远的便利店买了好几种口味的安全套。他把安全套塞进了身上所有的口袋，想着等下到家以后一定要像个霸道的总裁一样让亨利这样那样。光是想想，就让他亢奋的不行，他深呼吸了一下推开了门，果不其然亨利已经坐在客厅等着他了。

“去洗澡。”亨利冷着脸看着他。

“……”本的气势瞬间弱了下来，他觉得自己不能在亨利面前显得这么没用，于是他又挺起了胸膛：

“你先洗吧……”

“快去洗，”他用眼神示意本去楼上房间里的浴室，“热水已经帮你放好了。”

精心准备的行动就这么泡汤了，本那点亢奋的心情瞬间没了踪影。他在浴室里泡了好久才不情不愿地出来，而亨利已经又坐在床边等着他了。

“洗好了？”亨利走了过来，摸了摸他还滴着水的头发，在水珠流向锁骨的时候用嘴唇吻走了那些水渍，惹得本有些站立不稳。

“嗯……”亨利的吻没有停下来的打算，吓得本用点力推开了他后又赶紧裹紧了浴袍快速地逃到了床边。

“那我洗了。”亨利毫不介意似的在本面前脱光了衣服后才走进浴室，本眨着眼睛看着亨利的身体艰难地咽了一下口水。还好他是总裁，是包养亨利的那个人，如果他是被亨利包养的，很可能等下连命都没了。想到这里，本又不禁感叹，有钱真好啊，有钱就可以让亨利这么完美的人心甘情愿地和他发生性关系了。他怀着激动的心情等待了一会儿，直到亨利随意地披着浴袍从浴室里走出来，面带笑容朝他走进的时候，他的激动演变成了紧张。

“你——”本有点忐忑，他在想是该让亨利先把衣服脱了还是先去床上趴好一个姿势，没想到亨利比他还要更快地开口了。

“你躺下。”他指指床，用眼神示意本躺上去。

“为什么？”本立刻领悟了过来，他激动地挥舞着手臂嚷嚷起来，“我……我花了钱的！我才是包养你的人。”

亨利干脆抓住本还在乱动的手臂带着他的身体倒在了床上，本使出了最大的劲也没能让亨利动一动，最后他也作罢了。他让自己不要慌，他是个讲道理的总裁，亨利是个讲道理的情人。他相信沟通能够解决一切。

“有…有话好好说……”本感受到亨利的下半身紧紧贴着他，他也不好意思再扭动了，只好小小声说了这么一句。

“好的，我们好好说，”亨利放开了制压着本的手，转而捧起他的脸亲他的额头，“你不是最讨厌运动了吗？在床上主动的那个人很累的。”

“嗯……”

“现在已经不流行包养一个人来让自己随心所欲了，你想要的话，不包养我也可以随便找个人，那么包养又有什么意思呢？”

“嗯……”本不知道怎么回事，亨利说的话总是十分有道理的样子。

“你看，你花了钱，玩不了什么特别的，还要付出体力吃苦受累，这像话吗？”

亨利说的每一个字都深深地击中了本的内心，对啊，他是金主，为什么他还要做那么累的事？被人伺候才是一个金主应该有的待遇。他想了又想，红着脸点点头不准备再挣扎的时候，却又被亨利拉了起来。

“先把衣服脱了，”亨利解开了自己的浴袍后，又亲了亲本的耳朵，“我去拿润滑剂，不然等下你会很疼的。”

“噢——”本其实并不太清楚自己家里什么时候有了润滑剂这种东西。

他一边脱，一边等待着亨利回来，一边又觉得哪里不太对劲。

到底……到底谁才是金主、谁才是总裁啊？！


	4. Chapter 4

本缩在浴缸里，越想越憋屈。

包养什么的，真的不是人干的事。他不仅没有睡到亨利，还反过来被亨利压在床上干了两次，直到他最后差点哭着求饶亨利才放过他。而且，亨利明明说过有润滑剂就不会那么疼的，结果还是疼得他死去活来，做完以后两眼一闭就直接睡了过去。早上起来他也全无总裁的样子，像被谁欺负了似的裹在被子里不肯出来，最后还是亨利强硬地扯开被子把他抱进浴室的。

温热舒适的水缓解了本身上的一部分酸痛感，他觉得这样不行，这样的包养还有什么意义？

“我做了一个决定！”本套好衣服扶着腰走出浴室的时候，大声地向亨利宣布着。

亨利转过头饶有兴趣地看着他。

“既然我包养你是为了完善我的总裁形象，那我就得让人知道我包养了你，”本觉得自己的逻辑非常正确，如果没人知道他包养了一个情人，那么钱就白花了，房子也被亨利白住了，自己也被亨利白睡了，“我今晚要带你见我的朋友，你准备一下。”

“好的。”亨利走过来一把捞过了本，又把他压到墙上亲得他气势全无。

本强忍着浑身的酸痛完成了一天的工作后，才想起了今晚要带亨利见马特的安排。他得让亨利光彩亮丽的去见人，虽然亨利随随便便收拾一下就很耀眼了，但是让他更耀眼一点也有助于自己的面子。现在帮亨利定做新西装肯定是来不及了，于是他决定带亨利去买现成的，带自己的情人购物应该也是包养生活的一部分吧？而他还没有享受过这个过程。亨利也就按他的要求开到了熟悉的Center Mall，强忍着笑意跟着他逛了一阵后，终于看到他在一个相当贵的一线品牌前停下了。

总裁非常阔绰地示意亨利进去：“你随便挑。”

“谢谢我的金主。”亨利按住本的后脑勺咬着他的唇吻了一阵，再放开的时候本的脸都黑了。跟他说了多少次不要随随便便在别人面前亲他，为什么他就是不听？ 不过本的黑脸在看到亨利换好衣服出来后就立刻转晴了。他的视线在亨利完美的身材上来来回回。这些西装明明不是量身定制的，穿在他身上却都显得笔挺有形，再配上亨利的五官和他好看的蓝眼睛——

——真的好帅啊。本情不自禁地发出了感叹，在意识到这样不够冷酷以后，他又拉下了脸色：“再换一套试试。” 连续换了几套都让本非常满意，于是他又豪气地掏出了卡，“都要了。”

没想到营业员迟迟地不肯接过卡，反而为难地看着亨利。

“是这样，”亨利压下了本还举着卡的手，“我认识一个朋友，他可以帮我在这家商场拿到很高的折扣，不如先记在我的账上，等他帮我们搞定折扣以后，再来付钱？”

总裁很不开心，他觉得被自己的情人小瞧了：“我不需要打折，我有钱。”

“但是你的钱都是很辛苦才赚回来的，”亨利拿过了本的卡塞回了他的口袋，“能省的为什么不省呢？”

“那……”本想了想，“那……便宜的话你再多买几套。”

“一套就够了。”亨利的贴心又感动了本，他这个情人实在太懂事了，他已经迫不及待地想告诉他的朋友自己有多幸运了。

等购物完毕，亨利穿着本“为他买”的新西装达到约定的地点时，马特已经在包间里等着了。他看着亨利跟在本身后走进来的时候，促狭地朝本眨了眨眼睛： “原来今天是要向我介绍你的男朋友？”

“不是男朋友，”本拉着亨利的胳膊站到了马特的面前，“他是我新包养的情人。”

“……”

“你好，”亨利倒是没什么不自在，他主动朝马特伸出了手。马特稍微消化了下这个消息后也和亨利友好地握了握手又象征性拥抱了下后，亨利又回头看向本：“我去帮你买汉堡？你们先聊聊天？

“去吧。”本点点头，亨利的表现让他十分满意。

待亨利走出包间，本就迫不及待地推着马特的肩：“怎么样？怎么样？我包养的人怎么样？”

马特回忆了一下亨利的手劲和肌肉，觉得自己这位好友的品位真的蛮奇特的，他不确定地开口：“你……压得住他？”

“怎么压不住了！”本扯开了嗓子反驳，反正马特也不知道真相，在他面前逞逞强还是可以的。

然而马特依旧满是怀疑地看着他：“我不信。”

“我等下就给你看看我到底压不压得住他。”

“重点是……你为什么要突然搞包养这种事情？”他认识了本这么多年，本除了赚钱之外对其他的事都不感兴趣。这个连应酬都不会的老板，在他们这个商业圈子里是众所周知的酒色不沾。

“哪个总裁不是随随便便有好几个情人的？”本反问着马特，“亨利说，包养了他，才能更像个总裁。”

“……”

“而且，亨利真的很好，不仅没有乱花我的钱，还送我跑车，真的，我要是知道包养人这么好，我早就包养了好吗！”和好朋友分享最近的开心事令本心情大好，他滔滔不绝地向马特叙述着亨利的优点，当然，避开了亨利的气场压过他这个缺点。

马特扶着额头喝了口酒，暗暗思忖着这个亨利真的不简单，而且他总觉得亨利看着很眼熟，但就是想不起来到底在哪里见过他。

两个人单独的聊天没能持续多久，亨利就带着套餐回来了，他把包装袋整理好又插好了可乐杯上的吸管送到本的面前，然后本就在亨利充满爱意的注视下自顾自啃起了汉堡。马特搓了搓手臂，觉得浑身都不太舒服。 “那个……本？”他用拳头抵着鼻子咳了两声提醒了一下本。

“啊？哦！”本赶紧放下了食物擦了擦手，待他把嘴里正咀嚼着的垃圾食品咽下后，朝着亨利发话： “你坐到这里来。”

亨利只是滑稽地看着他。 总裁觉得这非常没有面子，他看了看马特，又冲亨利挤了挤眼睛，“你…你就坐过来嘛。”

被“要求”的亨利终于笑了，他回答的声音不大，但充满了命令感，“你先过来，我再让你坐。”

而马特对这两个中间不过只隔了半个人的距离还要互相喊话的人十分无语，但他不想说话，他要观察亨利到底是一个什么样的人。

本和亨利僵持了半分钟就屈服了，他挪了挪，坐到了亨利旁边，接着亨利伸手搂住他的腰，而本也配合性地抬起了腿和屁股，然后搂住亨利的脖子坐到了他的腿上。

他也不想习惯这种坐姿的，但是，但是……这么靠坐在亨利的身上真的好舒服啊，要不是他不想跟别人分享他包养的这个情人，他都想让马特也来坐坐试试看了。

“本……那个……”马特实在受不了了，他忍不住拿起外套站了起来，“我还有事要先走了，你送送我？” 本看了下亨利，在得到亨利的点头许可后从他身上跳下来后陪着马特一起走了出去。

“你不觉得你包养的这个情人太奇怪了吗？”一离开亨利的视线，马特就大力推了下本的脑袋。

“哪里奇怪了？”本赶紧理了理自己的头发，“你不觉得他特别完美吗？”

“就是因为完美才奇怪，哪有人被包养了不向金主伸手要钱还一直自己倒贴钱的？”

“……”本抿着嘴想了一下，没有说话。

马特趁热打铁：“而且我觉得他很眼熟，你最好仔细想想他到底为什么靠近你。”

“你是想说他看上了我的钱吗……”本自己说出口都觉得不太合理，因为亨利好像真的不怎么在乎钱，“可是愿意被包养的人本来就是为了钱嘛。”

“……”

“难道你是在暗示……”本看着马特的眼色小心地开口，“他在打我公司的主意？”

马特无言以对。 他现在彻底了解他这个好友了，被骗色……真的没关系。但是被骗财，那就相当于要了他的命。

“……总之你自己多注意，我也会帮你调查的。”

马特的提醒让本瞬间没了好心情，他绝对相信自己的好朋友给自己的忠告都是善意的。虽然亨利目前都没有表现出什么可疑的迹象，但谁又知道以后会不会呢？万一他对自己的好都是伪装的呢？突然哪天就像电影里演的那样突然夺走了自己的公司怎么办？到时自己的总裁之位不保不说，钱也都没了，那岂不是很惨？ 回去的路上他一直用提防的眼神偷瞄着亨利，亨利倒是完全没放在心上。等回了家，他喊住了一声不吭就要溜去洗澡的本。

“我有事跟你说。”亨利的表情和语气都很柔和，但是本满脑子都是马特刚刚说过的话，他总觉得亨利现在整个人都充满了一种阴谋的味道。

终于还是到了这一步了吗？难道马特说的都是真的？亨利是觊觎他的公司才靠近他的？本很伤心，为什么要谈钱呢，谈钱真的好伤感情啊——等等，他和亨利都有感情了吗？

见本呆呆的没什么反应，亨利主动朝他走近，然后又塞了两把钥匙在他手里。

“这是什么？”本反应过来，晃了晃钥匙。

“我在海边买了幢独栋别墅，以后放假的时候我们可以去那里玩。”

“别墅……买……你又买了别墅？”上次的跑车本还没消化，又来了一栋别墅，本突然很心疼亨利的父母。

“伯父伯母赚钱很辛苦的……”

“我以前也为家里的生意出了不少力的，”亨利揉着本的脑袋，笑得特别温柔，“而且我现在也有在努力上班，还被你包养了，吃穿不愁是不是？”

本觉得也对，他现在包养了亨利，负责了亨利的饮食起居——虽然除了那张数额不大的支票之外，亨利到目前为止还没怎么花过他的钱，但名义上来看，亨利现在确实是靠他生活的。 “可是为什么……”

“我说过了，”亨利完全明白本要说什么，他又抱住了他的小金主亲他的脸，“哄我的金主开心是我应该做的事。”

而金主本人却不那么开心。他想，一个小小的业务经理都比他有钱、比他大方，跑车说送就送，别墅说买就买，他身为包养人，却还在计较着钱不肯给自己的情人买点值钱的好东西，甚至还要怀疑亨利目的不纯……他这个金主，真的当得好失败啊。

想到这里，总裁觉得更伤心了。


	5. Chapter 5

总裁这晚翻来覆去没有睡好，他反思了一晚上，觉得自己身为一个包养人确实做得不够到位，亨利一开始对他的反应只觉得好笑。没想到从第二天开始，本竟然真的每天都给亨利买礼物，一开始只是领带、钱包这些物件，到了后来，竟然送了起贵重的名表。本觉得自己不和亨利计较钱是身为总裁的一大跃进，但没想到送了一个礼拜不到，亨利又把这些礼物原封不动地还给了他。

“为什么……”本抱着枕头有点委屈，“虽然我赚钱是很辛苦，但给你买东西是应该的，你这样一点都不像被我包养了……”

“怎么不像了，”亨利抽走了本怀里的抱枕又搂住他的脑袋亲了亲，“你给我房子住，给我买衣服，还给我睡，这就是包养啊。”

本转着眼睛想了想，虽然觉得哪里怪怪的，但是逻辑总是很清楚的亨利也让他找不到什么反驳的点。一想到亨利确实不是冲着他的钱来的，他又很欣慰，开开心心地去洗澡换衣服了。今天是签订一笔合同的最后阶段，等一会儿他要带着亨利一起出席，亨利不止是个好情人，在业务方面也真的很厉害，带着他去谈生意通常不会出什么问题。等他套好西装准备出发的时候，亨利却像是对哪里很不满似的，皱着眉按着本的肩膀看了好一会儿：

”今天为什么要用这个发型去谈生意？”他挑了挑本刚洗完头正软软垂在额前的刘海。

“不好看吗？不帅气吗？”本还配合着朝上吹了吹气，几根刘海跟着一起飘起来的时候他还冲亨利眨巴了下眼睛。

“把刘海梳上去。“他揉揉总裁的脑袋，总裁现在都已经懒得躲了，他只是又喊叫着抗议为什么。

”你这个发型谈不了生意，“亨利又亲亲他，换上了哄人时的温柔语气，”去把发蜡拿来。“

到出发去对方公司前，亨利又花了好一阵来打理本的刘海，直到刘海都干干净净服服帖帖地往后梳上去了，亨利才满意地和本一起出门。

但本谈生意的时候，显然又是另一种模样。他基本都是紧抿着嘴唇不说话，偶尔在听到让他不满的要点时会皱皱眉，表情严肃且难懂，看着就不太好惹。亨利想，也难怪之前很多和本打过交道的集团和企业都各种传言说那个叫本阿弗莱克的总裁很难对付。亨利看着本面对他最在意的关于赚钱的事又变成了另一个人，觉得他的反差实在是很可爱。

合同成功签订以后，他们一起去了人事部门安排的庆功宴，每次只要本又谈成了什么大生意，公司里就会惯例举办这样的活动。员工们对这个集体活动都保持了极高的热情，让身为总裁的本也十分欣慰，他觉得这是能促进员工凝聚力增加忠诚度的好事。而对大多数员工来说，这只不过是可以肆无忌惮亲近他们那位难懂的大老板的好日子，因为这个总裁本人所不知道的事实是：只要他被人围着哄着喝上两杯，立刻会变成另一个总裁，到那个时候，谁都可以挽住他的手臂或者贴着他跳舞，而平时高高在上的总裁只会傻笑着来者不拒。这种难得才会出现的好事，公司里的每一个男男女女都不想放过机会，而过后大家也都默契地选择闭嘴，没人会告诉本昨晚发生了什么，以免破坏这位冷酷总裁的形象。

不过今天，显然大家的这个计划进行得没那么顺利。一开始当本这个主角进场以后，大家确实如以前每一次一样拥了上来，有人负责塞给他酒，有人负责哄他喝下，但总裁第三杯还没喝完，亨利就拨开了一层层围着总裁的人把他拉了出来，接着他手上的杯子里剩余的酒也被亨利代劳一饮而尽了。

大家还在面面相觑的时候，已经进入本体内的酒精立刻开始发挥了它的作用：

”你干什么！“本叉着腰，叫喊的语气不太开心。

“少喝点酒，阿弗莱克先生。”亨利放下了杯子，又走到了本的面前想带着他去一边坐下，于是总裁更生气了。

“说了多少次了，要叫我老板！”

大家本来就合不上的下巴又往下掉了一点，他们的大老板这口气一点都不像是生气，明明听着——更像撒娇啊？！

而且，对象还是他平时最讨厌的亨利？

所有人都不敢说话，倒是亨利笑了出来，“我要是不喊呢？”

“你不喊我就……我就……”大老板就就就了半天也没就出个下文，他有点生气地揉了揉太阳穴，刘海又垂了几缕下来。

“你不应该喝酒的，”亨利放缓了口气，“回家好吗？”

亨利说话的语气只要变得温柔，本就立马没辙了，他有点迟钝的大脑让他忘了自己身处的环境，而只是习惯性地乖乖点了点头。于是亨利喊来了负责宴会的人交代了一些善后事宜又让大家好好玩以后，就在众目睽睽之下半搂半抱扶着他们的老板走了出去。

在场的人你看看我我看看你实在是想不出个所以然，亲近总裁的机会没有了不说，自家总裁还被他最讨厌的员工哄跑了，而且——

这个业务经理说话的口气怎么比自家总裁更像个总裁？这是什么世界末日吗？

不过等本一被塞进车里的时候，又没有刚刚那么乖巧了，他先是生气自己没喝够，然后又怪罪亨利在自己员工面前不给他面子，总之嘟嘟囔囔了一路，直到被亨利推进房间他都没有停过。亨利就站坐在床边听他说着那些听不太连贯的抱怨，直到他说累了喊着要喝水，才终于停了下来。

“就你这个表现还想喝酒？”

“我是总裁，我想干什么就干什么，你管不着。”本给自己灌了一大杯水觉得嗓子缓过来以后，又开始嚷嚷起来。

“我真的管不着？”

亨利的话砸醒了本，刚刚还因为酒精的刺激而亢奋无比的大脑瞬时就冷静了大半，他发现自己真是挺害怕亨利生气的，只要一看到亨利那张冷冷地沉下来面无表情的脸，本就觉得有点提心吊胆，仿佛自己哪里做错了似的。要是亨利超过两个小时不和他说话，那明天起床他一定又会浑身酸痛到无法下床的地步。当然，这些都不是重点，重点是他不想看到亨利不开心。

他想来想去没想明白自己是哪里惹到亨利了，这也不是公司第一次办这种活动，他也不是第一次这样喝酒，他觉得根本就没什么。不过，亨利是他的情人，情人偶尔耍耍小脾气也是可以增加两人之间的情趣的。本决定把想明白到底哪里做错放一边，先哄好亨利再说。人们都说总裁应该是温柔多金的，多金他是做到了，但是可能还不够温柔。所以，他决定从主动认错开始做起。

“我……是不是惹你生气了？”本终于打住了那些无意义的抱怨后，小心地开了口。

亨利没说话，只是扬着下巴看着他，本最怕亨利这种表情，因为这代表着亨利确实在生气。

“那……那我应该怎么哄你开心？”只要别让他买个什么车子房子去哄就好——好吧，本反思了下，如果亨利真的开口要的话，他还是会愿意给他买一买的，毕竟他还是很喜欢这个情人的。

“你过来，”亨利看了看本脸上丰富的表情后，拍了拍自己的腿，“坐下。”

本垂着眼睛走过去后乖巧地扶着亨利的肩坐了下来。

没想到亨利顺手就解开了两个人的皮带和拉链后又加了一句：

“自己动。”

“噢——啊？”

凭什么？他才是那个花了钱的金主！这个人真是一点面子也不给他留，一定是自己平时对他太好了才让他这么得寸进尺的。他堂堂一个总裁，怎么可以自己动？

于是本收起了讨饶的表情，故作冷酷地回他：“我不动。”

亨利倒也没生气，他只是挑了挑眉，手抚上了本的腰：“你确定？”

敌不动我不动，这是本在谈生意的时候也一直贯彻的宗旨，百试百灵，所以他坚定地回了一句：

“我确定。”

他虽然没什么底气，但还是保持着冷冷的语调。他要拿出一个金主的姿态来，他要让亨利清楚，到底谁才是在两人的包养关系中有话语权、决定权的那个人！

“你不动，那我动了。”而亨利只是淡淡地说了这么一句。

“等一下！”本立刻转变了立场，“我动！”

亨利终于没能继续保持那种生气的表情，他明显地勾了勾嘴角，手扶着本往前挪了挪后又自然地向后撑着等着他的行动：“那你动。”

本扭扭捏捏地去脱亨利的裤子，在拉底裤的时候手不小心碰到了亨利已经有反应的那部分，那热度吓了他一跳，他缩回了手，就这么干巴巴地在亨利的腿上坐着，不知道该不该继续。

“算了——”亨利放弃了，抱着本的腰换回了正常的姿势，“还是我动吧。”

直到本被亨利压在床上扒掉裤子的时候，他都在思考一个严肃的问题：

总裁到底该不该动？v


	6. Chapter 6

没想到，流言蜚语就这么传开了。

本一开始还没意识到，毕竟他很少去打听员工们私下都在讨论什么。但这天上班时，从助理到经理，甚至连大楼的保安大叔都以一种在他看来流露着“没想到你是这样的总裁”的眼神看着他后，本再不关心也该领悟到什么了。

“跟我说说，员工们都是怎么形容我和亨利的？”本笔直地坐在椅子上，一点拐弯抹角都没有的对着助理发问。

助理低着头，抬眼瞄了瞄语气不善的大老板，这个老板平时从不好奇员工们私下在传什么八卦，但今天突然破例——传闻果然是真的！他们的总裁和新来的员工一定有某种暧昧的关系！

“他们说你们在恋爱……”

不是恋爱！是包养！包养！本在心里恶狠狠地纠正，但脸上还是保持了淡淡的表情。

这都怪亨利！一定，一定是他前一晚在大家面前表现得太过火了。本这才想起，昨晚再一次被亨利折腾得一点都不像个总裁以后非常迅速地就入睡了，早上再转醒时，亨利只给他留了信息让他吃完早餐说自己有事要请半天假。他忿忿地喝着助理小心递过来的咖啡，不是亨利买的咖啡连味道都有点不太一样，他盘算着等亨利回来了，一定要一件一件向亨利质问个清楚。

本不知道的是，在他质问亨利之前，马特先他一步，正在质问着他的小情人。

“卡维尔先生，”马特搓搓鼻子，看着坐在自己面前的这位、卡维尔家族神秘的小儿子、现在又是本的情人的亨利卡维尔，决定直奔主题，“你从什么时候开始盯上本的？”

“很早，比你想象的早。”亨利回答得很诚实，他从第一次见到马特时开始就知道，自己早晚要首先向本这个好友摊牌。

我就知道这是个阴谋——马特心里闪过这句话，虽然这个阴谋不管从那个角度看……都没什么阴谋的味道。但亨利用这种假装员工的方式进入本的公司、又哄骗本包养他，这方式就是个彻头彻尾的阴谋嘛。

“那你还打算骗本多久？”

“我没有骗他，只是他从来没有问过我的真实身份，虽然我给了他很多暗示，但显然他也并没有接收到。”他以为在自己送出车、以及之后每一次的明示暗示的行动后，本会问一句“你到底是谁”，结果本的理解方式和他所能想到的理解方式实在不太一样。

“那是因为他根本就懒得动这个脑筋！他的精力都放在赚钱上了，而且你猜什么？”马特声音大了起来，“我猜那没怎么谈过恋爱的家伙一开始就挺喜欢你的。”

亨利眼神闪了闪，但没说话，这让马特更火为光火。

“我只是不明白，你比他有钱多了……那些Center Mall，那些连锁超市……我不懂你接近本是为了什么。”

“为了本，”亨利笑笑，语气诚实，“就只是为了本。”

怎么说呢，本虽然没有什么实质上的损失，甚至还得到了不少，并且这个被欺骗的本人还挺乐在其中的——但欺骗总是不好的。

“你知道最糟的是什么吗？”马特停了一下，而亨利猜到他要说什么，“最糟的是我觉得他已经很喜欢你了。”

一阵心思各不相同的沉默过后，马特又向亨利提问了，既然他帮本调查出来了，那就总得找到一个合适的解决方法。

“你自己告诉他还是我告诉他？”

“你去告诉他吧，他会更乐意听见你告诉他的。”

亨利没见过本伤心的样子，因为他没让本伤心过。但他能够想象本委屈地嚷嚷“你怎么可以骗我，我可是个总裁”的样子，又可爱又会让他心疼，而他是那个罪魁祸首。

“然后呢？”马特在想亨利怎么可以把什么话都说得这么轻巧，仿佛这世界没有他解决不了的事。同样是总裁，在气质上的差别还真的很大。

“然后我会做出补偿的。”

本这一天都破天荒地无心做事，因为说好请半天假的人到快下班都没有出现，他一到点就回了家，以为亨利已经在家了，但家里依然空空荡荡。他一个人安静地吃了晚餐，安静地洗了澡，安静地处理了一会儿邮件，亨利也始终没有回来，手机关机，信息不回，本这才发现，自己除了这种最常见的渠道之外，竟然没有可以找到亨利的方法了。

总裁在床上翻来翻去翻来翻去，身边少了个人，总觉得哪里不对劲。本睡觉非常乖，虽然个子很高，但睡觉时再大的床也只占据小小的一侧，但自从亨利和他睡在一起之后，他就无意识地喜欢靠着亨利在的那个地方睡了。而现在亨利罕见的不在，本怎么也睡不着了，即使他以“一个总裁一定要保持充足的睡眠才能好好赚钱”，也还是睡不着。

在他等来亨利的消息前，先等来的却是马特的电话。

“亨利有没有跟你说什么？”马特劈头就是这么个让本心情更糟的问题。

“我倒是想，”本无力地翻着白眼，“那也得找得到他。”

马特原以为亨利还是会先于自己主动找本坦白，也就给他留了一晚的时间，但没想到他竟然真的没有告诉本的打算，和本这个心思简单目标明确的总裁比起来，亨利还真是高深莫测，让人猜不透他到底想干什么。

“记不记得我跟你说过，我觉得你的小情人很眼熟？”

本立刻反应过来，“你查到什么了？”

“也没什么，”马特试图通过电话里钻出来的声音观察好友的心情变化，“他就是卡维尔家族那位很少抛头露面的少爷，虽然名义上卡维尔家族的产业都由他三个哥哥运营，但他一直保持得这么神秘，也是个绝对不简单的人物。”

“哦……”本消化了一下，觉得自己也没太吃惊。所以说……一开始亨利进入公司的时候，关于他是什么贵族少爷之类的传闻……原来是真的啊！

“就……哦？”

“还要怎么样嘛，”本烦躁地摸摸脸，“反正我现在还不是一样找不到他。”

“……你现在知道他比你有钱，根本不需要你包养了，就这个反应？”

“我知道，我早就发现了……我给他的那张支票他根本就没动过。”本掰着手指开始跟马特计算起来，“我给他买的东西都被他退回去了，我……我好像就给他买过一套西装……不，连那套西装我都还没付钱呢！”

“那你还让他留在你身边？还‘包养’他？”马特等了一会儿，电话那头保持了沉默，于是他又接着扔出了一大串疑问，“为什么？因为他送了你一辆限量版的车？因为他没花你的钱？”

“因为我喜欢他，”本安静地听完了马特责问式的嚷嚷，又嘟囔道，“我就不能喜欢个谁吗。”

“能，但你总得知道你喜欢了个什么样的人吧？”

“我喜欢了个什么样的人？”

“我怎么知道！”马特快受不了本一遇到亨利就会出现的理解偏差的毛病了，“那得你自己去问他。”

“可我找不到他……”

本有点难过，不是因为被亨利耍了，也不是因为亨利比他更有钱使得他在包养亨利的过程中变得不像一个总裁，他就只是……想立马见到亨利，听听他的解释，顺便要好好质问一下为什么不回他信息、不接他电话甚至昨天没有回家。他想，其实不管亨利说什么，他都能够接受的。

“亨利有没有来找过你？”本毫无冷酷总裁的形象，挂了电话后着急地在公司里转了一圈也依旧没找到他想找的人，他想了想，最后直接冲去了人事主管的办公室。

“老……老板你不知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

“卡维尔先生他……”主管为难地开口，本来是因为以为他们的大总裁不喜欢亨利所以才尽量小心、不在总裁面前提起亨利，而自从总裁和亨利的“绯闻”传开来以后，她就更不知道该怎么处理了。

“辞职了。”


	7. 番外一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中插番外，别怀疑就是这个顺序orz

亨利在那场晚宴里，第一眼就注意到了本。

他看到本在酒桌前落座，安安静静地吃自己的甜品、既不跟人搭讪、别人来搭讪也只是抿一口酒的时候，就问了他的哥哥这位被邀请来的总裁是哪一位，为什么他以前没见过。

“本阿弗莱克，你不知道吗？就是那个酒色不沾、除了钱之外对什么都不感兴趣的阿弗莱克总裁。”

顺着哥哥的话，亨利在记忆里搜索了一下这号人物，他帮着哥哥们打理家族事业的时候就不太混商业的圈子，这么想来，对同样不混商业圈的人不熟悉也很正常。

他站在二楼从上往下直白地打量着，看着每一个各怀心思靠近他的人都被他的冷淡吓走了，长得这么好看，却一副如此不好惹的样子——他现在有点后悔没有早点认识这号人物了。

亨利猜这位阿弗莱克总裁可能并不知道别人对他的评价都是虽然有赚钱的精明头脑、但不近人情、很难讨好，也可能是知道了也懒得去在意这些评价，就像他根本就不在意亨利的视线一样。换做在场的别人，如果被卡维尔家的少爷这么盯着，再迟钝也该知道这位少爷有什么企图了。但偏偏这位阿弗莱克总裁，只顾沉浸在自己的世界，搞得他都忍不住想跑下去问一句，这些甜品真的有这么好吃吗？

他几乎盯了他整整半场晚宴的时间，但本全无发现不说，甚至还东张西望看着想找机会早早退场似的。亨利原本也想着若是没机会让这位冷淡的总裁主动来与自己搭话也就算了，却不想等他去了趟洗手间又绕出来的时候，被一个比他高的人结结实实地撞上了。

“呜……对不起……”那个被撞到的男人扶着墙和他错身后又往前跌了一下，声音糯糯的、下意识小心地道着歉。

亨利揉了揉肩膀，觉得比起自己可能对方更疼。他本来也没有生气，看到那个人踉踉跄跄要被绊倒还转身过去准备扶一下，但搀起这个人以后才发现——这不就是那位一整场晚宴都没什么表情的阿弗莱克先生？在亨利刚刚的记忆里，他似乎没喝太多酒，这就失态了？

“谢谢……”本就这么被亨利扶直了，虽然嘴上说着谢谢，但行动上连抬眼看一下帮他的人是谁都迟钝地没有去做。

亨利愈发觉得这个人有趣了，至少以他此时此刻的状态来看，他绝不是别人口中那个不近人情很难讨好的人，稍事一想他也能猜到这是酒精在发挥作用，于是他继续了这个对话——

“你撞到我了。”

“噢……”这位刚刚在别人面前还全程面无表情的总裁现在小动作却突然多了起来，他像是被亨利的质问吓到了，赶紧伸出手拍了拍亨利的胸口，又摸了摸他的胳膊，“那……你没事吧？”

“有事怎么办？”亨利忍不住笑了，但本并没有注意到他的笑容。

“……我给你钱？”本转着脑袋想了想，给出了一个回答。虽然这个人看起来根本一点事也没有嘛！但他的总裁作风在提醒他要礼貌、要善良，万一真的把人家撞坏了，肯定是要负责的。

“多少钱？”亨利继续逗他。

“……很多……很多的钱？”本这么念叨着，又把嘴凑到了亨利耳边，用手捂着继续回答，“嘘，我是个总裁，我有钱。”

亨利顺势就照着他的动作搂住了他的腰贴近了自己，“要是用钱解决不了呢？”

“那怎么办……”本实在是觉得累了，干脆就靠在了亨利身上，也没管自己被一个男人搂着。所以说他真的不能喝酒，隔天会丧失记忆、甚至有失总裁形象都是小事，因为这些后遗症影响了他的工作让他损失了钱才是大事。

“不如我明天去找你，我们好好讨论一下赔偿的问题？”

本蹭着亨利的肩膀猛力点头，模模糊糊地说着好。亨利还以为本真的能记住这段对话和他撞到的这个人，在找到人把本送回家后，隔天就往他的邮箱发了邮件，但没想到这些邮件统统石沉大海杳无音讯；至于每一次的电话，全都被助理拦在了总裁办公室之外，根本就没有转进去的可能；买的那些写着卡片的礼物更是被原封不动地退了回来。亨利在家族里本就不怎么露面，更不可能用自家企业的名头去接近本——何况那样做的话，他能看到的依旧只有本终日维持着的“总裁形象”，他对那部分没兴趣，他更想看到的是不忙着赚钱的他、私底下真正的他。他很少去记挂什么人，但本确实棘手到让他苦恼了好一阵。

“你没看过那些电影吗？”他的哥哥为此还嘲笑他，“最容易和总裁擦出火花的人是谁？当然是总裁手底下的员工，剧本不都这么写的吗？”

这是个玩笑，但确实提醒了亨利，他明明可以采取更直接的方法。反正家族里需要他处理的事务已经不多了，这个时代有网络就能解决一切。重新造一份履历、再找人把他安排进本的企业等等都不是难事，至少比绕过本那个爱岗敬业的好助理简单得多。整件事从签署合同开始就非常顺利，他也在进入公司的第一天就见到了本，当时他正由人事带着进入办公司做着介绍，而他被小姑娘们围着，本就在那时走了进来。亨利和本目光相接，却看到本狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他差点相信了这位总裁的记忆力、以为本认出他了……直到过两天才明白，本不仅对他毫无印象，更是记恨上了他吸引了全公司的注意力、抢了他作为总裁的风头和得到的爱慕。

亨利对此倒也不觉得奇怪了，本没能认出他未必是件坏事，特别是当他轻易地就撕下支票递过来答应要包养他的时候。他在那时都不知道是不是该庆幸本有个这么敬业的好助理，才使得他至今都没被别人盯上。

就算他一开始真的只是单纯地想和他深入认识一下，现在目的也绝对不会再那么单纯了。

其实和本单独相处不到一天，他就摸透了与总裁的相处之道中最重要的部分——只要不提他最看重的钱，那本就不会对这段“包养关系”产生过多的疑问。然而他想，哪怕本只要抛开一点点关于身为总裁的负担的话，他就应该能体会到，他们两个人根本就是在恋爱而并非什么包养。

他尝试着给了本许多暗示、到后来干脆用明示的方法了，但本始终没有追根究底问一句关于他到底是谁的问题、甚至都没有费心去探查一些什么。他知道那是出于本的不在意，他在乎的只是陪在他身边的自己是怎样的人，就好像他是如何地不在意外界对他的评价一样。亨利有时都不好界定这是出于本的过于精明还是过于简单，而这样的本，却越来越让他无法从这段关系里抽身出来。他在看到马特的时候就知道早晚要面对这个问题，只不过他无法猜出本会有什么反应……他本来就是一个特别到无法预测的人，否则，他又怎么会用这种方式去靠近他呢？

虽然他一开始就没计较过本对钱的执着，但当本真的开始一反常态给他买东西、甚至开口说要买房子哄他开心的时候，他就意识到这个满脑子只有赚钱、一遇到感情问题就直来直去的傻总裁，大概真的是他遇到过的、最值得抓牢的宝贝。

“你们老板最近怎么样？”

“还是老样子……兢兢业业，满脑子钱钱钱，连加班的时间比以前更多了，害得大家都跟着他一起加班……”他收买的眼线在电话里抱怨着，“而且啊，他最近一看就心情不太好，公司里谁也不敢惹他。”

亨利回忆着本总是一本正经故作冷酷的样子，又忍不住弯了嘴角，但一想到他现在又一言不发地把自己埋进了工作里，又觉得有点心疼。如果是之前，亨利不仅可以帮他分担公司里的事情，还能在他回家后把他照顾得很好。现在呢？他回到家里看到熟悉的属于亨利的东西、却看不到他这个人，会不会觉得有点寂寞？

本现在已经知道他的真实身份了，为什么还不来找他？他是真的不在意自己的隐瞒和离开，还是在跟自己赌气等着他想好怎么面对他以后再次出现在他面前？一向对感情这种事游刃有余的亨利，竟然为了本在这里踌躇不定了起来。

他想，如果本主动来找他，他一定会紧紧抓住。

但如果本不来找他……他也不会就这么结束两个人的关系。

毕竟从一开始，亨利就已经打定了主意，要让本成为他的，他要本不再只是每天想着如何赚钱和如何成为一个好总裁，他还要本只看着他，生活里也只有他。

他绝不会放跑这个人。


	8. Chapter 8

本这段时间显而易见的过得不太好，习惯了回到家有个亨利和他聊公司的问题、又给他做好吃的以后，再次回到一个人的生活竟然让他那么不适应。于是加班成了常态，连带着公司的员工也一起跟着他每天都自愿加班了。

这是唯一让本欣慰的事，毕竟心灵已经受损了，如果他的钱也因此受损，就真的太得不偿失了。虽然被人欺骗、感情上受到了打击，但本已经还是在兢兢业业地为公司忙碌付出着——还是赚钱好，只有赚钱才能让他忘记一切伤心事。

他也有想过去找亨利，但是他在这个商业圈子实在没太多这种可以熟络到去打听别人联系方式的人脉，期间马特曾试探性地问过他要不要帮他联系亨利，他当时明明想说好，他想见亨利、或者和他当面对质个清楚，但是他开口的瞬间，不知道为什么变成了“你再给我物色个和亨利一样帅和亨利一样有钱的人给我包养吧”，结果他如愿收获了马特的一顿痛骂，最后马特只扔给他一句“好好赚钱不要发疯”以后就再也不理他了。

本试图忘记亨利，但实在很难做到，毕竟他还开着亨利送的车，那栋临海别墅的钥匙也在他床头躺着，家里到处都是亨利生活过的痕迹……身为一个什么困难都不怕的总裁，本觉得，自己这次，真的遭遇了生平最困难的事。

所以，在亨利又毫无征兆地来到他的公司，并且让助理来通知本的时候，本觉得，这件麻烦事的困难程度又立刻翻了一倍。

这个亨利为什么总是不按常理出牌呢！大家都是总裁，为什么他和别的总裁一点都不一样？本发现自己完全无法用同为总裁的模式来揣摩他。

“老板，亨利……之前辞职的那个亨利，他……他原来是……”

“我知道了。”本挥了挥手，打断了助理的吃惊。他已经不想再听别人告诉他亨利是个比他更有钱、城府更深的总裁的事实了。

他一步一步慢吞吞地挪去了接待室，最后又用极慢的速度不情不愿地推开了门。明明他之前非常想见到亨利问个究竟的，现在他却又有点怕见到他。毕竟这么不打一声招呼就消失后又这么突然地出现了，本心里总有不好的预感。

他想，亨利一定是来跟他分手的——不对，他俩根本就没有在一起过！那只是包养，包养！本纠正着自己，然后又想，亨利一定是来把那辆车要回去的吧……

本进门的时候，正站在落地窗前看着窗外的亨利也立刻转回了身，他把本从头到脚好好打量了一遍，却没有说话。

“你是不是来问我要车的。”本让自己保持淡淡的表情和冷冷的语调，比平常还要冷一点，这一切，都是为了掩饰自己即将失去这辆车的痛心——还有终于再见到亨利、确是不同身份的亨利时的那些难以形容的奇怪心情。

“我是想来问问你为什么不来找我的，”亨利的视线紧盯着本不肯挪开，“明明都知道我的真实身份了。”

亨利的声音还是很温柔，本听到的瞬间心里一阵委屈，“你以为你很好找吗？还有！明明是你骗我，为什么还要我主动去找你？”

虽然本无数次想拜托马特帮他找出亨利现在在哪里，但他还是忍住了——毕竟这才不是冷酷总裁会干的事。

“我以为……”亨利摇摇头，又放弃了解释，“我不是故意骗你的，我只是……知道总裁形象对你来说太重要了，如果不用这种方式，我根本接近不了你。”

“为什么要接近我？你明明比我有钱多了。”

“不是什么事都可以用钱来估量的，就像我们的包养关系，那……”

“你以为你还能唬到我吗？”本打断了亨利那些听着就让他冒火的话，大声了起来，意识到这是在他自己的公司、会被人听见之后又把声音放轻了，“你都没有动过那张支票！我们的包养关系根本没有成立过。”

“怎么没有成立了？”亨利愣了一下后又迅速地换了想法，他眯着眼睛，不疾不徐地跟本清算起来，“我送你的车不是已经转到你名下了吗？别墅的拥有者也是你啊，至于平时做饭给你吃，还有为你花的钱，都不算数了？”

“……可那都是你主动给我的，不是我问你要的。”

“既然你说我们什么关系都没有，那就更不应该收价值这么高的东西了，”亨利在看到本的脸色果然再也无法保持冷淡而是瞪着眼睛表情丰富起来时，向他走近了一步，本见状却吓得跑去了桌子另一边，非要和亨利隔开距离，“难道你就是这么做总裁的吗？占和你毫无关系的人的便宜？”

他果然只是来和自己算账的，而且算得比谁都清楚！本不仅伤心，还觉得自己作为总裁的自尊心和形象都被严重地侮辱了。

“算就算！多少钱！我有钱！”

“很多、很多、很多的钱，别告诉我你不知道那辆车和那栋别墅的价值。”

被欺骗和背叛的伤心——现在又加上了金钱的损失，本简直快晕过去了。他在脑子里迅速地过了一遍可能要开出的支票数目，盘算着有没有办法再讨价还价一下。

其实他应该非常大气地继续冷酷到底然后说要多少钱你随便说的，但是他……真的不想和钱过不去。

“……你也在我家住了那么久，”本动着手指随便比了个数字，“扣掉房租，再打个折行不行……”

“不能打折，”亨利好笑地看着本咬牙切齿拿他没办法的表情，“但是也有别的办法……”

“……什么办法？”本的眼睛又亮了起来。

“很简单，让我们继续这种包养关系就可以了，不过这次——”亨利用停顿的转折给了本一个做心理准备的时间，“换我包养你。”

“我不接受！”本一时没转过弯来，但总之，先拒绝总是没错的，就像他在每一次谈判时的守则那样，先拒绝才能争取到和对方周旋的余地。

“为什么？”

“因为我是一个总裁！”他，堂堂一个总裁，要是被人知道自己被人包养了，别人还怎么看他？公司里的员工还怎么把他当成理想型？辛辛苦苦保持的总裁形象还怎么守住？

“这样啊，”亨利又叹了一口气，拿出了手指假模假样地划拉了起来，“不接受那就只能把那些钱好好算清楚了，我们先来算算那辆车，那辆车……”

“等等！”本又从桌子那头跑了过来，站到了亨利面前，“我……你为什么要包养我？”

“因为我有钱，比你多很多倍的钱。”

有钱了不起吗？有钱就可以用钱来压人？他就从不拿钱来压人——也许有过这么一两次吧，但他绝对不是恶意的。

“还有最重要的一点，”亨利继续说着，在本又要转身逃跑之前干脆把他捉了回来，没用多少力气就让他乖乖地被箍在了自己怀里，“而且你也很喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你吗？”本用手肘捅了亨利一下，被攻击的人却纹丝不动，“我怎么不知道？”

“不喜欢吗？不喜欢给我买那么多东西？不喜欢还想找别人来替代我？不喜欢还因为我伤心得每天加班？”

本简直不敢相信亨利竟然知道他的一切，所以说，他的身边……都是叛徒？他深深地怀疑起了自己在公司的威信以及和马特之间的友谊，不过这都不是重点，重点是，他现在这么被亨利抱着，竟然一点都不想推开他，也认真地考虑起了要不要接受亨利的条件。因为这样的话……亨利就可以继续留在他身边了。

“那……”本的口气终于软了下来，他选择妥协，“你也要给我签张支票……”

“没问题。”

“数目我来填。”

“都听你的，我的总裁。”

本觉得这对话有点似曾相识，但一时想不起来在哪里发生过，他恍神回忆间感受到亨利用下巴蹭了蹭他的头发，然后低声地说了一句“对不起。”

“对不起有什么用……”本想，他好歹还为此伤心了那么久呢，“光说一句对不起有什么诚意……没有补偿吗？”

“你要怎么补偿？”

“再买一辆车吧。”

“好，买车。”亨利亲亲本的脸颊，抱得更紧。

“别墅也可以买吗？”

“可以，明天就买。”亨利正想说我是你的金主，你想要什么我都会给你的，却没想到本笑着从他的怀抱里挣脱了出来。

“那把你公司的股份也给我吧。”本叉着腰盯着亨利，神情却认真不起来，满满当当的都是笑意。

“都给你，”亨叹口气摇了摇头，“你真是一点都不傻啊。”

“你才傻呢，”本翻了个白眼，又主动朝亨利走近了，“我可是个总裁，包养我是需要很多钱的。”

“多少钱都没关系，谁让我喜欢你呢，”亨利伸出楼又把本捞近了自己，他拿自己的额头蹭着本的，在本不习惯地要逃开前又搂住了他的腰，“很喜欢很喜欢……”

为了不让亨利看到自己无法控制的笑容，本在亨利要继续说下去前吻住了对方。

他——身为一个总裁——竟然被这个人轻飘飘的几句话就哄得心跳过快说不出话，实在太不应该了。但是从总裁的角度来看，他现在既得到了钱，又得到了人，偶尔失态一下又有什么所谓呢？

最终，本还是谈了一场电影式的恋爱，虽然到了最后，他身为总裁却还是被人“包养”了，而且他的恋人一点也不天真不单纯，甚至都不是个女孩子，但是——他很喜欢就行了。

他现在，终于是一个合格的总裁了。

END


	9. 番外二：总裁包养协议

从基本上来说，本觉得被亨利包养真的是一件挺不错的事，因为被亨利包养的感受和他之前包养亨利时的感受没太大差别。只是这一次，亨利更光明正大了，再也不用绞尽脑汁用那些奇奇怪怪的借口去骗本，本也就安安心心地做起了“总裁的总裁情人”，虽然有点拗口，但看在亨利对他实在太好的份上，他愿意承认亨利是个合格的金主了。

但两个人多少还是有点分歧的，在大家同为总裁的情况下，必然会有各自的总裁守则，比如他认为工作就是工作，恋爱就是恋爱，这两件事，是一定要分开的。

不过亨利好像不这么想，他不止完全不顾忌别人的眼光，更是恨不得全世界都知道他被包养了。

就像现在，他就这么在其他公司的总裁们也在场的情况下亮出了身份，又皮笑肉不笑地拽走了正要喝今天第一杯酒的本，完全不顾本今天难得想要和商业圈子里的人交际一下的兴致。

“看来我有必要和你签一个正式的包养协议了。”亨利从后面按着本的两只手，推着他往外走，“不然你分不清什么该做什么不该做。”

“什么什么该做什么不该做，什么协议？”本虽然失去了行动上的自主权，但仍不忘习惯性地表达了抗议，总之他从来不会立刻答应下来亨利说的话，总要争取点什么才甘心，“为什么我包养你的时候你没有提醒我要签这种东西！”

“因为我听话啊，”亨利停了一停，周围经过的服务生全都默契地装作没有看见他俩，“不像你。”

你什么时候听过我的话啊？本又觉得委屈了，明明以前他“包养”亨利的时候，连让他在人前喊自己一句老板他都没有做到过。

“等等！”在即将被推出大门的时候，本终于挣脱出了一只手扒住了门框，再一次试图谈判，“如果我不签呢？”

“那你明天就别想上班了。”亨利干脆也放开了他，拉了拉西装，好整以暇地看着本，“不止明天，后天，大后天，这个月剩下的每一天你都……”

剩下的话不用亨利说完，本也能自己接下去了——不能上班就不能好好工作，这样就会影响他赚钱，同时也会给公司造成不好的风气，这样就更影响他赚钱了——而一个合格的、优秀的总裁，是绝对不会允许这种事情发生的。

“那……那我们回家再说行不行……”这是本最后的底线，这儿还有那么多认识他的人，要是被那群本来就觉得他一点都不像个会应酬的总裁看到这个场面，他以后还怎么维护总裁形象嘛！

“好，回家再说。”亨利倒是没再跟他继续在这里耗时间，飞快地把他丢上了车。等真的到家后，本一脸放弃的神情，撑着脑袋看亨利在电脑上敲敲打打，不一会儿，他还真的打印出了两份合同。

“看看？”亨利笑眯眯地递了过去，被本没好气的接过，条款不多，每一条都很清晰，本为了赌气，干脆一条条大声念了出来。

“避免不必要的应酬，禁止喝酒。”——没什么问题，他本来也不喜欢那种场合，但有时候为了生意也没办法。

本皱着眉正想辩驳点什么，就听到了亨利的声音：

“如果是必须喝酒的情况，我会陪你一起去的。”

这还差不多，本悄声念叨了一句，继续往下看。

“禁止对外人隐瞒两人的关系。”

“这怎么可以！”本甩了甩胳膊，“难道我要逢人就告诉别人你是我的金主、我被你包养了吗？”

“你就不能和别人说我是你的男朋友吗？”亨利弯起手指按了按眉心，“难道这么说会让你觉得丢脸？”

当然不，不管是亨利的身份还是外形，都只会让别人羡慕都羡慕不来。不过为了避免他的金主过于膨胀，本决定把这想法留在心里。

“禁止以工作为借口不在家过夜。”——亨利的手在本的脖颈间轻轻揉捏着，这种力度适中的按摩总是能让经历了一天工作后的本觉得放松，本一旦觉得心情舒畅就没什么脾气了，算了，亨利是金主，他说了算。

“禁止私下和其他同性（异性也不行）过分亲密的接触……”本念完以后想了想，他本来也不怎么有这种和人亲密接触的机会，因为他是个冷淡的总裁，但总有例外——“马特也不行？”

亨利终于看向了本，本也看着他。

“不行。”五秒后亨利果决地回答了他。

“但是马特他……”

“不行。”

……反正上次马特不肯帮自己还要出卖自己的帐他还没去算，这条也先忽略算了。

本飞快地看完了这份简单的合同，再往下也就是诸如“禁止无缘无故挂断对方电话”“如发生纠纷禁止故意不与对方见面超过24小时”这种、就算亨利不备注上去也不会发生的事，他又不是什么爱闹脾气的人，这种一点也不大度、不总裁的事他是绝对不会做的。

直到他看到最后一条——

“以上所有条款对甲方具有同等约束力，在合同期内若有单方面违约行为需支付赔偿金……”

本瞄了一眼那个数字，吓得合同都脱了手。

“这是什么天文数字？！”本甚至都不想再捡起合同看第二眼、数一数后面的零，“我赔不起！这是不平等条约！”

“我也赔不起，”亨利终于不是只坐在一边看着了，他捡起了合同，又平放在了本的面前，“这不是不平等条约，这意味着你不能做的事情我也不能做，你不终止合同我也绝对不会终止……”

“那就是卖身契了。”本的脸又垮了下来，让亨利又好气又好笑，为什么这个人明明比他大，想法却永远比他奇怪？

“你都在想些什么？”他拖着本起来，又抱着他一起跌进了床里，面对面看着他，“条款清清楚楚列在那里，你也没有异议不是吗？”

“这协议根本就是把我们两个绑定了……”本翻了翻眼睛，“你以为你还能骗到我吗！”

亨利停了停，不知该不该再为自己之前那些事做出一些辩白。

“这次没有骗你，以后再也不会骗你了，真的。”最后他选择略过那些可能会让本不开心的部分，直接给了一个保证。

亨利的诚恳让本无话可说，他在脑子里飞快计算着，如果这份合同也能够让亨利乖乖地当他一个人的金主，那对他来说其实也并不亏……吧？虽然他并不觊觎亨利的钱，但是亨利那么有钱，被别人觊觎的话他也会不开心的……但亨利好像没打算给他太多的思考时间，似乎只要一抱着本，他就总会情不自禁要做点什么。

“最后一个问题！”本喊了一声，手脚并用地推着亨利，最后抽出了枕头隔在了两个人中间，短暂地让亨利停下了动作。

“你说。”

“签了这个我会不会有什么损失？”虽然怎么看他都没有损失，但作为一个精明的总裁，还是要放眼大局考虑清楚的。

“没有损失，而且你签了以后，我就完完全全是你的了。”亨利抢过了枕头丢掉一边，眨着那双蓝眼睛一脸温柔。

“你现在不是？”盯着他的人看起来没那么急迫，本也就不挣扎了。

“是，但我怕你跑了，”亨利的嘴唇轻点了一下本的鼻尖，“万一你哪天不想被我包养了呢？”

“我不会跑的。”

“嗯？”这是亨利第一次听到本在两人的关系中承诺些什么，“这么确定？为什么？”

本知道亨利一定是以为自己会说些什么他从来不说的情话，开玩笑，他可是一个总裁，就算被人包养了，总裁的身份和性格也是不会改变的，就算再喜欢、喜欢到连他自己也无法分析到底是从什么时候开始喜欢的，他也绝对不会说出口的。

因为他要做一个在口是心非这点上始终如一的总裁。

“因为……”本把笑容留在了心里，又主动伸出手把亨利朝自己勾近了：

“你的股份还没给我呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2016年10月14日，以此记录。


End file.
